The Games We Play
by Cap10
Summary: Between intrigue, conflict, and war, even nations need to have a little bit of fun. It turns out that many nations actually enjoy game play in their spare time. This week's game-Axis and Allies...Germany, Japan, Italy, Russia, England, and America meet once again on the battlefields of WWII, but this time the battlefield is cardboard and the Axis and Allies have flop places.
1. Pit

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, welcome to my newest story, The Games We Play. If you are looking for a serious, life altering read, this would be a good opportunity to run away screaming. If you are looking for a funny, goofy story about your favorite countries interacting over your favorite board, card, and video games then you have found the right place. This piece will be made up of a series of standalone one-shot stories, similar to the story collection 50 Apps Every State needs, but the states, provinces, and territories will not be making appearances in this particular story as this title will purely look at countries interacting with other countries. I hope that you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Pit, or any of the major stock exchanges._

* * *

**Pit**

* * *

"Everyone is clear on the rules, aru?" China asked the six other countries seated around Canada's kitchen table as he shuffled the stack of cards in his hand.

"Of course we are clear on the rules." England muttered under his breath. "This group has only been playing Pit together for the last hundred years. You would think that we could all recite the rule book in our sleep."

"Good. Then I see no reason for us to proceed, aru." China said sharply, his hands quickly divided the single stack of cards into seven piles and place one in front of the countries with the world's largest stock exchanges. When everyone had a few moments to look over and organize their cards, the Asian nation reached for the bell in the middle of the table and rang it with a smile. "Market open!"

The room exploded into a cacophony of noise. Japan was trying to trade two cards, while England wanted three. Brazil was trying negotiating a trade with Australia, while America and Canada bickered. In the middle of the noise China was doing his own best to corner his chosen commodity wheat, though he probably would have tried to corner rice if it would have been an option in the game. He was only four cards away from his goal, so close to winning when the crescendo game was interrupted by a loud crack and heavy maple table splintered. For a few everyone paused in shock, not sure what to say as the pieces of broken wood settled on the ground.

"Corner on Coffee." America finally spoke up a bit sheepishly as he held his cards out for inspection. Sure enough there was nine coffee cards neatly in a row.

"You win." Canada sighed. "But it is official, either America isn't allowed to play next time or we are going to play Pit at someone else's house. I am getting really sick and tired of having to purchase a new table every time you guys come over for a game night."

* * *

_**End Note**__- Corner on Wheat!_

_**Next Chapter**__- _Chess_-England and France are locked in a battle of wits. This can't end well...can it?_


	2. Chess

_**Author's Note-**__Hello everyone, welcome back to The Games We Play. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully I will enjoy the next chapter at least as much. Also, thanks to Amberfox, Olympusseriesisawesome, and Saoirsewolf for leaving lovely reviews._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia and, to be honest, I am a pretty terrible Chess player._

* * *

**Chess**

* * *

England wasn't completely sure how France had managed to convince to accept this chess challenge, he was even less certain on how France had managed to convince him to take the bet, but he kind of suspected that the large qualities of beer that had been consumed last night at the hotel bar last night. This morning England really considered backing out of the bet, but he was a gentleman and a gentleman keeps his word. Not that being a gentleman was helping him much at the moment. Currently it looked like he was losing a battle of wits against his southern neighbor.

"Check."

France look was almost predatory as he moved his queen one step closer to taking out England's king out.

"Check."

The French nation licked his lips in anticipation of winning, unfortunately he misjudged the situation. He had been so focused on England's king that he failed to pay attention to the other pieces on the board. France had walked into England's trap and the Brit's knight took Frances queen. Two moves later England's rook and bishop pinned France's king in the corner of the board leaving the king with no chance of escape. The game was over.

"Checkmate." England smirked.

France swore.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Checkmate._

_**Next Game**_- Ticket to Ride, Nordic Edition- _A rare snow day cause school and work to be cancelled. Sweden, Finland, and Sealand take the opportunity to take play a game and teach their son a little bit about the locale geography. _


	3. Ticket to Ride, Nordic Edition

_**Author's Note**__- Hello again everyone. Welcome to this week's post of The Games We Play. Today's chapter is a bit longer than the ones that preceded it, and has a bit less actual game play in it. Still, I hope you will find them just as entertaining as Chess and Pit. But before we jump into today's one-shot a quick shout out to the wonderful people who left reviews last week. Thank you to Guest, Celtic-Redhead, Saoirswolf, and Bluecupcake789 for leaving reviews (aka digital cookies) for the author. They are greatly appreciated. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or Ticket to Ride, but I totally rock the Nordic Edition whenever I play it._

* * *

**Ticket to Ride, Nordic Edition**

* * *

The snow outside of the window was falling thick and heavy, the wind howled and clawed at the panes of class, but inside of the sturdy little house built by Sweden's national personification all was calm. After centuries of living on the edge of the Arctic, Sweden had learned how to build homily houses able to weather even the worst winter storms. This was proven by the fact that the solid wooden beams and stone foundations barely even moaned when the worst gusts slammed into the building. Unfortunately, despite the strength of the Sweden's construction not all of the homes occupants were comfortable.

"Why don't you come away from the window Peter?" Finland sighed as he put down an after dinner treat of cookies on the coffee table and topped off Sweden's mug off coffee.

"But what about the storm?" The Sealand said without taking his eyes off the darkened scene outside, his voice tinged by fear.

"It w'll bl'w it's'lf out 'ventually." Sweden gentle placed one of his large hands on Sealand's head, tried to comfort the young micronation.

"But…"

"I know," Finland interrupted firmly. "Why don't we play a game?"

"But the electricity is out." Sealand motioned at the crackling hearth, candle lanterns, and battery powered lamps that cast shadows dancing across the living room.

"Why w'ld th't st'p us?" Sweden rumbled.

"How can we play games when the TV isn't working? I mean unless you have a generator that you haven't there is no way to boot up my playstation." Sealand stated dejected as he plopped down on the couch next to Hanatamago which caused the puppy to instantly try to climb on to the child's lap.

"Oh, we will not be playing that type of game." Finland grinned as he brought his torch to the hall closet and pulled out a brightly colored cardboard box. "Ticket to Ride is one of your Father and I favorite games, we have played it ever since it came out, and I promise that we are all going to have a boat load of fun."

* * *

Sometime during the night Sealand had stolen all of the blankets, but Finland could find himself caring too much. He was too comfortable nested on top of Sweden's chest, lulled into a half-sleeping, half-wakeful state by the rise and fall of his breath and the whisper of his heart beat. Sadly, even the best moments must eventually be broken. In Finland's case, his traitor bladder finally insisted on being emptied. By the time Finland returned to the living room, Sweden was already awake and moving. The giant nation had stirred the dying embers of last night's fire back to life and stoked the fireplace until it was filled with a roaring flame that was quickly chasing the last of the night's chill from their home.

"G'd M'rn." Sweden yawned and gave a quick peck on the lips before heading taking his turn in the washroom.

Content Finland almost considered kidnapping one of the quilts that Sealand had claimed during the night and curling back up on the couch. Perhaps he would read a book, or nap, or even just snuggle the morning away, but Hanatamago a different plan. The dog whined, pawing at the back door. The northern nation looked out the window at the still blowing snow and sighed. Well, it couldn't be helped.

Boots were stuffed into boots, peck on, hat pulled down over his ears, still the moment the door was opened the blizzard still managed to find every inch of exposed skin threatening frostbite. By this point Hana was so desperate that she ignored the cold and bounded strait into the snow. Hanatamago was not a large dog, she was also very white, and in less than three seconds she had completely disappeared into the massive snow banks. Finland bit back a string of swear words as he realized that he had forgotten to put the dog on her leash before opening the door.

It took an hour and a half to finally get Hana back into the house. By that point Hana was shivering from cold, Finland was soaked, and Sealand was staring out the back window laughing. Luckily, Sweden was a saint. Even though the power was out he had put a large pot of water to boil on the kitchen stove and used to it to heat the water in the bathtub. It was heaven slipping onto the warm water that chased the pin and needles of chill away.

"Mom, when are you coming out?" It was not until Sealand pounded on the wooden door that Finland realized had dozed off in the tub and that the water was now becoming uncomfortable cooled.

"I will be out in the moment." Finland said jumping out of the tub and reaching for a fresh tub. Thankfully Sweden had thought of everything his favorite pair of lounging pants with a comfortable shirt and thick knitted socks were sitting on the sink.

"Good, because Dad is done making breakfast, but he won't let me eat any of until you here." Sealand complained has he paced outside of the bathroom.

"See, I told you it would only be a moment." The Nordic nation opened the door to the relief of the micronation bouncing on his heels. "Let's go find out what Su-san has made for us."

Breakfast was an elaborate affair. There was a fresh pot of coffee spice with cardamom and cinnamon, paired pancakes drenched in birch syrup, eggs and reindeer sausage polished off the meal. Just the aroma caused Finland's stomach to grumble and he quickly understood why Sealand had been so excited to eat. For the first few minutes the kitchen was quiet, as the entire family focused on eating.

"So what you thinking about your first blizzard?" Finland asked when his stomach was no longer begging to be filled immediately.

"It is actually kind of fun." Sealand admitted thoughtfully. "Not having power kind of sucks, but having school canceled and everyone home has been great."

"Well it looks like everyone will be stuck at home for at least one more day." Finland admitted has he skewered a bite of reindeer sausage.

"Really? Can we play Ticket to Ride again?"

"I'm s're th't we c'n m'ke th't happ'n." Sweden shrugged.

"Great!" Sealand exclaimed in excitement waving his fork around to punctuate his statement. "I am totally going to win next round."

Both Finland and Sweden had to suppress a chuckle at their child's earnestness, as all three nations tucked into breakfast.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Family time!_

_**Next Game**__-_Go_-Japan and China spend lunch locked in a challenging game of strategy; but Italy is proving to be a bit of a distraction to their concentration. _


	4. Go

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, new week, new story. Hope that you all will enjoy. But before we get to that a quick thanks to Witch of Old, Kaiser Josh, and Saoirsewolf for the lovely little reviews they sent to my inbox. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or Go. To be honest, people have tried to teach me how to play Go and it was an epic fail._

* * *

**Go**

* * *

Go, igo, weiqi, pinyin, baduk, the game had many names. It was over 2,000 years old but despite its ancient history it was still a favorite. A casual player could easily play a round or two during lunch, but when two masters faced each other the confrontation could take hours. With thousands of years of experience, you would be hard pressed to find masters more honed than the personifications of Asian nations.

Being without peers was often frustration for these nations. How could one improve one's game play, when you could easily outclass nearly every human being on earth? The only solution was to play among each other. Today, China and Japan had cleared their afternoon schedule to duel black and white pieces across a gridded board. Within the first five moves they had slipped into a soothing level of meditative concentration, focusing on stones and trying to predict each other moves.

"What are you doing?" Italy broke the quiet concentration of the two players.

"We are playing Go." Japan said simply as he moved his white piece the challenged China's black one.

For a few minutes that seemed to satisfy Italy, but then Japan moved to capture a few pieces and he just had to choose that moment to ask another question totally spoiling the trap. As the game progressed it began to be a chronic problem, Japan would prepare to make a series of moves to give him an advantage in the game and then Italy would spoil it by asking a stupid question at the worst possible moment. He really hated to admit it but Italy was slowly driving him nuts.

"How about now?" Italy asked for the ninth time in as many minutes.

"Italy-san." Japan closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to calm his fraying nerves.

"What?" Italy glanced up from the board.

"Do you not think that Germany might enjoy some pasta for lunch?" The small Asian hoped his bluff would work.

"That is a great idea!" The European nation said brightly before

Japan was so relieved that he placed a stone without really thinking.

"Pulling up seedlings to make them grow, aru?" China looked smugly at the younger Asian nation. Japan looked him straight in the eyes refusing to be intimidated. In one graceful move he let his white tile click into place.

"Your turn."

* * *

_**End Note**__- White or black._

_**Next Game**__-_Foosball_- After the disaster at the Football World Cup Brazil challenged Germany to a rematch…of sorts… _


	5. Foosball

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, this isn't my favorite chapter of this story I have written thus far (that would be next weeks) but I hope that it will at least give you a bit of chuckle. Also a quick shout out to Saoirsewolf, Monica Honda, and Yin . Yang . Sparkle for leaving the lovely reviews. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, foosball, nor the Football World Cup._

* * *

**Foosball**

* * *

Brazil had a problem. At the 2014 Football World Cup, which he hosted, the German team totally beat his butt. It hadn't even been a close game, it had been a total trouncing and now the proud South American Nation had to live with the fact that the other football were not letting him live down his defeat. It had been four months since the fateful game and Argentina was still bringing up the game at every possible opportunity. It was time to set the records straight.

Unfortunately, the moment that Brazil desired to defend his honor was at a UN meeting at the New York Headquarters. The United States of America is not a country known for its numerous football pitches, and downtown Manhattan is particularly barren from such sport facilities, so the South American had to improvise.

A bar across the street had the closest equivalent to a game of Football that Brazil could find within walking distance of the UN Building. The game was called foosball and looked like a miniature football pitch with little sticks to control the players. With his expertise in football, this tabletop game couldn't be that difficult, could it?

Turns out that football and foosball were two very different activities. It also turned out that Germany had had a lot of practice playing foosball against his brother Prussia. Prussia had apparently even purchased a game that was currently residing in Germany's Berlin apartment. Brazil didn't even have a prayer as the European nation won the game without Brazil getting a single chance to make a shot.

Brazil decided that he hated foosball with a passion.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Goooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaallllll!_

_**Next Game**__-_Checkers_-The game was never meant to be played with three players, but somehow the Bad Touch Trio managed to. _


	6. Checkers

_**Author's Note-**__ The weather here had been pretty dreary the last couple days…luckily I have had the Bad Touch Trio to cheer me up a bit. Hopefully they will bring a little chaos into your lives as well, but before we get to the fun it is time for quick shout out. Thank you to EverythingMath, Saoirsewolf, and Guest for the lovely reviews. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia, but I clearly have a better understanding of the game of checkers then the Bad Touch Trio._

* * *

**Checkers**

* * *

"Can you figure out what they are doing?"

"No." Hungry said after a pregnant pause. She turned back to Austria. "You?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." Austria sighed.

Hungary and Austria stood in silence at the doorway to the conference room for at least fifteen minutes trying to make heads or tails of what their fellow nations were doing. The longer they watched the more confused they became.

"Do you think that they actually have rules?" Austria finally asked. "Or do you think that they are just moving things around at random."

"I think that there must be some method to their madness. Although, with that group I wouldn't be too shocked if there is more madness then method." Hungary chuckled softly to herself. "Who knows which one is sane enough to beat the others?"

"With as long as they have been playing this game I don't know if anyone can win. I mean, they have been at it for at least three hours and they haven't even cleared knocked one person off the board." Austria smirked.

"True, true." Hungary agreed, and then got a thoughtful thought on her face. "Well, I for one am getting hungry. Shall we seek some form a refreshment? Switzerland mentioned that there is a new bar that is just off of the UN headquarters that has decent food and even better beers."

"That sounds lovely my dear."

With thoughts of dinner on their mind Austria and Hungary left the Bad Touch Trio to their game of checkers. With France playing the red pieces, Spain with the black ones, and Prussia planning across the board with a random assortment of coins, buttons, and pocket detritus. The three played long into the night and were still sitting there no closer to determining a winner when Austria came to check on them the next morning.

* * *

_**End Note**__- King me! Somehow I wonder just how sober France, Spain, and Prussia were the following morning._

_**Next Game**__- _Battleship-_ England challenges Spain to a round of battleship. Even though it is clearly a child's board game its similarity to a certain armada was nearly causing the Southern European to have a panic attack._


	7. Battleship

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed Prussia's antics. Today will also have a dash of humor, but this time it will come with a hearty serving of history instead of a large helping of awesome. But before we get to that a quick thank you to Saoirsewolf and bluecupcakes789 for sending the author some very Prussia like reviews. ;) _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, but I have sunk a few boats in my day…most of them where made of paper and only five or six inches long though…_

* * *

**Battleship**

* * *

There was a bit of an argument about who had invented the game first. France argued that his people had come up with the idea during WWI, while Russia claimed that his officers used it prior to the dawn of the Great War. During WW2 America had figured out how to commercialize the paper game, calling it by the name Salvo, Broadsides, Warfare Naval Combat, and Wings, but it was the name Battleship that really seemed to resonate. Since the end of the World Wars the game had become a staple pass time at most international conferences. And while many countries enjoyed the game no national personification latched on to the concept quite as much as England.

England was a complete Battleship fanatic. He not only dragged America to watch the scifi movie based on the game, but he had actually enjoyed it. The nation had even showed up at a Battleship tournament in full WWI naval garb. Every nation knew that they would have to be incredibly lucky to win against England, but for some reason Spain kept on challenging him.

"C…" England paused looking straight into Spain's eyes. "3."

Spain nearly swore. England had managed to hit one of his air carriers on the first play. The nation took a deep breath, any nation could get lucky on the first hit. There was nothing to do but marked the hit sent a volley towards his rival. Unfortunately Spain was not having a lucky day. Most of his calls were misses, while England hit one of his ships every single round. It took less than ten minutes for England to decimate Spain's fleet leaving nothing but the wrecks vessels his wake once again.

"So, would you like to play again?" England asked with a pirate like grin plastered on his face.

"I think I will pass." Spain managed to sputter out while trying to keep himself having a panic attack memories of the defeat of his beautiful, grand armada began to bubble up.

"Suit yourself." England smirked. "If you change your mind, you will know where I am."

Spain gave him a pained, half-hearted smile before stumbling off to go throw up in a waste basket.

"I still can't figure out why you keep on playing him?" France said with a shake of his head and a comforting hand on his friends shoulder he lost his lunch.

"For some reason, I keep on thinking that I can beat him." Spain muttered into the pile of scrap paper and bile.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Sunk!_

_**Next Game**__-_Murder in the Dark-_ It was suppose to be a fun, family friendly, team building activity, but everyone is pretty sure that Russia somehow managed to miss that memo. _


	8. Murder in the Dark

_**Author's Note-**__ It is Indian Summer in my little corner and I am kind of enjoying soaking in the last rays of the afternoon sun while I finish up writing this post…thus I am throwing it up on the internet a bit later in the evening than usual. Oh, well, I guess it is time to give a shout out to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you to Mighty Agamemnon, Kintoki Kin, and Saoirsewolf. And also thank you to my friend who requested a little story involving Russia playing Murder in the Dark, I hope that you will find this short entertaining._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia and I am terrible at playing Murder in the Dark._

* * *

**Murder in the Dark**

* * *

No one was quite sure who idea it was to play the children's game. Some argued that it had originally Liechtenstein, other blamed Northern Italy, but eventually it was Russia enthusiasm for the idea that the group of nations played Murder in the Dark during one of the world meeting breaks that finally made Germany add it to the agenda.

The first few rounds went smoothly. Sometimes the nation that drew the police officer card would win, other times the nation who drew the murder card would outsmart the police. The various nations were relaxing into their parts and actually enjoying the simple game, when someone gave a particularly blood curdling scream. At first no one took the scream seriously, but then England stumbled upon something wet and sticky in the middle of the room and rose the alarm. When someone actually managed to find the lights, they found a nation lying in the middle of the room surrounding by a growing pool of blood.

Under normal circumstances this would have caused mass panic, but it clearly injured nation was America so no one was particularly worried. The North American was hearty enough that a knife wound in the back wouldn't slow him down too much. This meant that the other nations could turn their attention on the more pressing issue, which was taking care of the games 'murder'. It wasn't tricky picky out the culprit. He was the only nation standing there with a bloody knife in his hands.

"Russia, you do know you are not actually supposed to try to murder people, right?" England asked with an exasperated sigh. The Eastern European nation just looked at him with an innocent smile on his lips.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Well, Russia, that is one way to try to knock off your frienemies._

_**Next Game**__-_ Statue-_Greece was either really good at this game, or he had fallen asleep long ago. Japan wasn't quite sure. _


	9. Statues

_**Author's Note**__- So, updating last week was an epic fail. I will try to post two times this coming week to make up for that. But before we get to today's chapter here is a quick shout out to Guest, GirlLoki, Amberfox, Kintoki Kin, and Saoirsewolf. Thank you all for you little tidbits of encouragement and may you avoid having Russia haunt your dreams._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…and I cannot fall asleep sitting up…unlike Greece apparently…_

* * *

**Statues**

* * *

Greece had explained the rules to the game Statues at breakfast. The person who was it would yell freeze and the other people playing would strike a pose mimicking one of the world's most famous statures. Then Northern Italy had of course insisted on yelling 'Freeze!' on the top during a particularly long winded presentation by Hong Kong about how he disagreed with China's definition of democracy. Many of the world's nations took advantage of sudden interruption to rescue themselves from their own boredom by playing the game.

America was one of the first to stand, he jumped on the table with his clipboard and coke instantly raising his soda high in the Statue of Liberty pose. Brazil was next to also jump up on the conference table, his arms open wide in the pose of the famous Christ the Redeemer statue that stood on the mountain over looking Rio de Janeiro. Russia raised his water pipe high like the statue The Motherland Calls raised her sword, and Egypt crouched like the great sphinx. France attempted to recreate Michelangelo's David, with no clothes on of course, but he was quickly ushered from the room by Switzerland by gun point so Liechtenstein could enjoy playing the game her arms swept back as the Phoenix.

Dozens of nations lay, stood, or sat in clumps around the meeting room. Some were struck positions mimicking their nation's most famous statues, others were posed like sculptures that represented their personality. It didn't matter how strong the nation was, it didn't take long for them to begin to fall. Some lost their balance and fell to the ground, others got bored and moved on purpose, still other broke well fellow nations stood inches from their faces and told jokes until they broke out laughing.

Only two nations appeared to be in the Statue Game for the long haul. It took were three and half hours for Thailand finally brake. He had been sitting calmly in the meditative posture of the Buddha when he sneezed. That only left one country in the pose of a statue. That country was Greece and it didn't look the Mediterranean nation, posed as The Thinker, was going to move anytime soon. In fact, Japan could almost swear that Greece was quietly snoring as he sat perfectly still in his chair in the corner.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Snore…_

_**Next Game**__-_Monopoly_-Switzerland, Austria, Germany, and Liechtenstein sit down for a friendly game...a game where each nation's frugal nature backfires. _


	10. Monopoly

_**Author's Note-**__ As promised, here is the second story posted this week. This particular story was inspired by an NPR story which described Italy as a nation who was begging Germany to increase their allowance, and Germany as a country that would suck at playing Monopoly because he was too much of a chronic saver. The comment made me laugh and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so now you are stuck reading it. But before we get to my take of the German speaking nations playing Monopoly and quick thank you to Guest and Saoirsewolf for their lovely reviews. I am sure that Greece will also enjoy reading them…if he ever decides to wake up from his nap. lol_

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia or Monopoly but I am pretty good at keeping to my budget._

* * *

**Monopoly**

* * *

"I passed go, give me my 200 bucks." Prussia looked up from his piece on the game board and thrust his hand towards the games banker.

"I think that we have a problem."

"What?" Prussia eyes narrowed.

"It appears that the bank has run out of money…" The nation motioned towards what was left in

"Hm," Germany looked thoughtfully the few dollars left in the bank, "it would appear that the bank in this game lacked the proper liquidity level."

"Very true." Austria said with a nod. "Well, what should we do next?"

"Well, I think that we should probably hold a meeting and figure out a way to restructure the banking system so that it is more sustainable in future rounds." Switzerland suggested.

"Excellent idea." Germany gave an authoritative nod. "All in favor of adjourning this round of the game in order to sort out crisis that the banking system in this game has been causing, say Aye."

There was a chorus of affirmative voices and a swell of chatter as different countries began to suggest their ideas for solving the problem. As the other nations left to go discuss monetary policy, Lichenstein just shook her head. This was the last time she was going to ask her brother to play Monopoly with her. It was normally such a fun game, but when the German speaking nations all played together there chronic saving habits always derailed things.

* * *

_**End Note**__-Budgeting doesn't always pay, lol._

_**Next Game**__-_Football_- It is a beautiful fall day and many of the planet's nations decide to end the World Conference early and head out to a park to play a little football. Unfortunately it appears that a certain North American country misunderstood which football. _


	11. Football

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, the weather is quickly changing. It has already snowed where I am, but the weather report indicates that a whole bunch of you have had some pretty intense winter storms already. Well luckily our nation friends had clear skies this past week so that we could enjoy this little short. But before we get to this week's story, thank you to Maelstrom Alert and Saoirsewolf for your comments. As always they are greatly appreciated. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but I totally know the difference between football and American football._

* * *

**Football**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day so number of nations decided to head out into one of the many local parks in Zurich to enjoy an evening a physical exercise. As the game of football was nearly universal it was decided that that would be the sport to play. After the meeting was wrapped up early, the various nations headed back to your hotel rooms to grab their exercise clothes and running shoes. Most of the nations showed up early to the designated park excited to start the game, but when the United States of America showed up it was clear he wasn't dressed for the same activity as the others.

"Hey Iggy, where are your pads. I thought you said we were going to be playing football." America practically shouted as he jogged over from the park's parking lot.

"We are but…"

"Oh, so we are going to be playing flag football or no tackle football." America shrugged. "You totally should have told me. I wouldn't have brought my gear."

"Alfred, we are not…"

"Well it looks like everyone forgot to bring their footballs, good thing packed a few extra in my trunk."

"There are plenty of footballs here." England motioned towards the Italy twins dribbling on the far side of the pitch and Spain practicing kicking near the goal box.

"Well I have been around a whole lot of footballs," America made a show of scanning the field, "and I don't see any of them around here. Are you sure that people brought them?"

"We are playing Football not _Football_ you git." England said with exasperation waving sarcastically at the padded equipment and oblong brown ball the other nation was carrying.

"Dude, I still don't get it."

* * *

_**End Note-**__ Somehow I can't keep myself from thinking that America knows the difference between the two footballs but is playing up his ignorance just to drive England bonkers. _

_**Next Game-**_Axis and Allies-_The Axis and Allies countries have returned to the battlefields of WWII, only this time America, England, and Russia are the Axis powers while Germany, Italy, and Japan battle it out as the Allies…oh and of course this time their armies and fleets are made of little plastic pieces. _


	12. Axis and Allies

_**Author's Note**__-So today's story was a special request from reader Kaiser Josh. Thank you so much for the suggestion. There will be several other special requests coming in the coming weeks, so if you have a game that you would like the countries to play please let me know either by leaving a review or shooting me a pm. I would love your suggestions. You know what else I love? EverythingMath and Saoirsewolf for leaving wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Thanks a ton._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but I am fond of epic war games such as Axis and Allies._

* * *

**Axis and Allies**

* * *

As tensions on the European continent continued to deepen someone decided that it was high time that the world's major powers had a chance to let off a little steam with some friendly competition. Next thing that Germany, Japan, Italy, Russia, England, and America knew they had practically been kicked out of the world conference and informed that they needed to go entertain themselves for the evening. Hours later the six nations had broken into Prussia's Berlin loft apartment challenging each other to a battle.

For the sake of world peace this particular battle took place on an Axis and Allies game board spread across the hard wood floor. As they were setting up the game Italy suggested that perhaps they should reverse roles. No one knew why they agreed, England blamed the numerous bottles of vodka that Russia had proffered them, but Germany had been give control of United States of America, Japan was given the United Kingdom, Italy the Soviet Union, Russia covered Germany, England was Italy, which left America to play the Japanese Islands. It took then forty-five minutes to set up the bloody game, and all of five for things to go terribly wrong.

"Ivan, you are not supposed to be attacking Japan!" America growled.

"Why not?" Russia did his best innocent look, which kind of made him look like a cat plotting murder.

"Because Germany is allied with Japan in this game." Germany explained.

"But I want to occupy Japan. I want it to be all mine…"

"You can't have it!" America interjected, but Russia didn't even acknowledge his comment and continued to talk.

"Everyone will be one with Mother Russia…"

"You are playing Germany." Japan tried to point out politely.

"Everyone will be one with Mother Germany…." Russia began, then clearly displeased with the words that came out of his mouth he started again. "That does not sound right. I now understand your point. I will conquer Russia back from Italy and unite the entire world under the flag of the Soviet Union."

Once Russia had completed his rant he proceeded to try to glare

"Would you like a beer?" Germany asked gruffly.

"That would be lovely." England sighed.

So the majority of the Axis and the Allied nations left to hit one of Germany's favorite bars leaving Russia to happily take over the world.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Well at least Russia is happy, and everyone else is probably pretty entertained by a less than sober England. I do have to admit that I had to have Russia state that everyone should become one with Mother Russia at least once in this story._

_**Next Game**__- _Hide and Seek_- Sometimes avoidance is the best solution to a problem. Canada takes advantage of a special ability get out of political responsibility. _


End file.
